WTF!
by Jesus S. Rivas
Summary: A pilot this is a rushed version. Rika relives one of the most terrible Himinazawas she been in with Keiichi and Rena go crazy around the village. Leave a Review


**Important note**

**Hey guys I just want to say this is a pilot. Sorry for it being rushed I did this late night and i'm supposed to be sleeping**

**Just want to say leave a Review to know if you like it and any suggestions or to see if you want the real thing**

**I promise I'll do an updated version in the future**

**This is based off TV Maxwell video**

* * *

**WHAT THE FUCK!?**

**BY JESUS S. RIVAS**

It was a peaceful day in Himinazawa until that is...

School just ended and the students were preparing to leave. The club were getting ready to leave since Mion had to work, however Keiichi and Rena who were absent from school today...

"Geez" Sighed Mion "Where could Kei-chan and Rena be?"

"Don't know didn't see them since yesterday" Said Satako

"Yeah and what is weird is that they seem to have been hiding something" Rika added "Something strange" then Rika was thinking something 'Wait why is this familiar?' she thought to herself

"Yeah and worse they were acting all giggity with each other, like there were a couple" Hissed Mion, jealous at the thought of them being together

Then Rika got a horrifying thought 'What a minute' Thought Rika here eyes opened wide with fear

"Mion what the date for today" Begged Rika

"Um..." started Mion "June xx-"

"Don't give me that we know it's Friday and it's 1983"

"June 11th, 1983" Said Mion, startled by Rika harsh tone

Rika remembered this world is one of those tragedy world only it's the worst it's those ones that doesn't only mean her friends dies and also was the weirdest...

"Oh crap" Pained Rika

* * *

**Meanwhile in Maebara Mansion...**

Keiichi was sitting on his bed, just sitting there until...

"SQUEAKKKKKKKKK!"

"SQUEAKKKKKKKKK!"

Both Rena and Keiichi were yelling like there were birds and then they got up and walk out of the squeaking, They walked downstairs then exited out from the house. One of the neighbors was about to enter his car when Keiichi and Rena approached him with murderous intent, The neighbor dropped his keys running away, with Keiichi and Rena taking his car driving off...

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Ryuguu house**

Rika, Mion, and Satako looked around Rena room to find what both Rena and Keiichi were hiding, until Satako found what they where looking for under Rena bed. As it would appear it was shrooms the kind of mushrooms that would get people high...

"Keiichi and Rena were taking drugs... lol" Said Mion

"So we have two of our fellow club members running around tripping balls" Said Satako

"We have to find them before they hurt someone or themselves" Said Rika

* * *

**Meanwhile in Himinazawa**

Tomitake was just walking around taking pictures of birds when he heard a faint sound of music then started getting louder until it was blasting. Tomitake turned to see it was a car, it pulled over next to Tomitake and it's driver window rolled down to show it was Rena and Keiichi...

"Hey Keiichi and Rena" Smiled Tomitake

He didn't get no response from them instead they just keep staring at him, Tomitake was a little confused it just went like that for a few seconds until Rena pulled out an AK-47 and shot tomitake. As he slumped against a tree, They drove off with keiichi fist pumping with his first out the passenger window.

36 Minutes later Oishi and the club were at the scene of the crime

"So they are on drugs" Asked Oishi

"Yep" Replied Mion, with Rika next to her with a stomach pain look on her face

"What kind"

"Shrooms"

"Dammit! this is the 4th shroom related case this week"

"Yeah tell me about it"

"Today is terrible so far 5 women were raped, 10 cars were stolen, and 12 people were mugged and on top of that murder"

Rika just faceplamed herself

"Anyway" Oishi continued "We got to stop them before they make this day worse"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the junk yard**

Rena was separated from Keiichi after they crash the car in the school, Meanwhile Rena was like a hawk looking for prey then...

"Rena! Kei- chan! were are you" Mion yelled

The club members split up to find Keiichi and Rena. Rena spotted Mion and out of nowhere she squeaked which startled Mion, With Rena pouncing on Mion in a hawk like manner. Mion was on the ground with Rena on top of her, Then Rena started punching Mion giving her left and right...

"Ow Ow!" Cried Mion "Ow! Rena what the fuck wrong with you- Ow! It's me Mion- OW!"

Rena in her state didn't understand she saw her as a pig wearing a wig and Mion clothes and all she heard were pig squeals. Mion was knocked out and Rena started to feel dizzy then passed out...

* * *

**_1 Hour later_**

"Ow wh-what happened" Said Rena, she didn't remember what happened all she remember that she took some shrooms with Keiichi, Then she had a dream that she was in a field of flowers and threw up on most of them.

"Ow... Goddammit" Cried Mion

"Mii- chan what happened?"

"What happened you went psycho then punch the living shit out of me"

"Oh geez"

"Where's Kei-chan?"

"Keiichi-kun?" Rena paused for a second "I don't know I had a dream we were in a field of flowers and we threw up on most of them, Then the flowers rise up and tried to get revenge, Then Keiichi-kun and me were separated"

"What are you talking about?"

Before they knew Oishi car honked getting the girls attention, the passenger window pulled down showing Satako...

"Mion-san Rena-san get in it's an emergency!"

"What happened!?" Said Mion

"The police found Keiichi-san he's on his roof"

"What!" Gasped Mion and Rena

"Get in I'll explain on the way" Said Oishi

The girls got in Oishi's car, Oishi drove off in a rush

* * *

**Meanwhile in... Oh you get the point..**

News vans, Himinazawa residents, and police were at the scene. Oishi Car pulled up to the scene and everyone got out of the car as quick as they could...

"What the status" Ordered Oishi

"Maebara is still on the roof" Said a fellow police officer

"What is he doing" Asked Rena

"..."

"Well!" Barked Oishi

"You really want to know"

"... Yes!"

The fellow officer pointed to keiichi on the roof

"What the hell?"

"What is it" Cried Mion

"Yeah what is he doing on the roof" Asked Rena

"He's... Tap dancing" Said Oishi

"What!?" all said the club

Indeed Keiichi was on the roof, he was tap dancing with his pajamas, holding a teddy bear. People saw him on the roof and tried to tell him to get down, only get no response with him tap dancing to tap dancing music. Later neighbors came by, Then news vans and choppers, Then the police...

"Onee!" Yelled Shion, Mion noticed Shion, her mother, and grandmother

"Shion!" Said Mion

"What is Kei-chan doing?"

"He's high on shrooms"

"What!?"

"Yeah Rena and Kei-chan both took mushrooms and rampaged around Himinazawa, Rena just got back to normal"

"Oh wow"

"You dreamed you were in a field of flowers" Mion's mom asked Rena

Everyone looked at Mion's mom

"Yeah how did you know?" Asked Rena

"Had the same experience" Said Akane

"I have a whole new respect for mom" Whispered Shion to Mion

"Yeah me too"

Keiichi was still dancing on the rooftop, every time he started to lose balanced people panicked until he was finally at the finale of his performance. He threw the bear to the ground then without warning keiichi snapped his own neck and fell on his back. People just gasped looked on in silence for a few seconds before anyone reacted.

* * *

**The next morning**

The club was at the hospital after the incident, luckily Keiichi didn't die from twisting his neck actually he just sprained it. They were all in the hospital talking about the events from yesterday...

"Man" Started Keiichi "I can't believe I actually Tap danced on the roof of my own house"

"Yeah I know that was both funny yet terrifying" Said Mion

"I know" Started Shion "I can't believe that the news crew came"

"This shows why we shouldn't do drugs" Said Rena

"At least the day didn't end with Keiichi-san dying" Said Satako

"By the way where's Rika?" Asked Keiichi

"Don't know she disappeared during the whole fiasco" Said Rena

* * *

**Meanwhile in Himinazawa**

Rika corpse lay in front of the shrine

* * *

**Meanwhile in the... I don't know that place Rika goes after she's killed whatever**

"Oh goddammit" yelled Rika

**The End?**

* * *

**Anyway remember to check out TV Maxwell really these guys should be up there in ****YouTube**


End file.
